


Summer League

by phanceffa



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 13:44:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9274607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanceffa/pseuds/phanceffa
Summary: Dan has been swimming since he was nine years old. Summer is his favorite time of year because he is able to swim in the summer league team hes been swimming in since his first year. On the first day of practice, Dan can't help but notice one of the lifeguards watching him. Little did he know, his life was about to change; thanks to this certain lifeguard.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work I'm publishing on AO3. Kind of scared about it. Tell me what you think!   
> There might still be a couple typos in here. Sorry about that!  
> You can also read this on Wattpad  
> Follow me on Twitter! @phanceffa

Waking up at 5am is defiantly not something you'd normally find a sixteen-year-old boy doing at the start of summer.  
I groan as my alarm goes off sharply at 5am and slam my hand down onto the off button. Oh, the joys of morning practice. I throw my blanket off of my body and walk sluggishly towards the connected bathroom. There, I grab one of my many bathing suits - today I decided to go with a multi colored blue stripped one - and change into it. I trudge back into my bedroom and grab my swim bag, already pre-packed with everything I need for the two-hour practice. I grab my phone off the charger and hurry my way downstairs and into the kitchen. There, my mom is standing at the counter making breakfast. I walk over and grab one of my water bottles from a nearby cabinet.  
"You didn't have to wake up this early mom. Remember, I'm old enough to drive now, and that's what I'm going to do." I tell her as I walk to the sink to fill up my water bottle.  
"I know, Daniel!" I cringe at the use of my full name, "it's just a force of habit from doing this for the past seven years!" She hands me a plate of breakfast which consists of eggs and toast.  
"You should break that habit, mom. I bet your body would love the extra four hours of sleep," I say, grabbing the offered plate of food and walk the short distance to the breakfast bar and sit on one of the stools.  
"Who said I needed it? anyways, are you excited to be going back to morning practice?" I roll my eyes with a groan.  
"Are you kidding me? What teenager wants to wake up at 5 am every day and then jump into cold water?" I say and angrily bite into my toast.  
"Well, you have been doing it for seven years..." she pauses. "And you have to wake up the same time for the school team."  
"Yeah, I know, mom, but what I mean is that I could be sleeping in until noon like every other kid my age, but I don't get to do that with having swim practice."  
"Wouldn't life be boring if you didn't have swim?" Would my life be boring without swim? I don't even remember what my life was like before I swam, and that was when I was nine. Would I be this active and passionate about a sport? Or would I be sleeping in till noon and playing video games until the early morning?  
I don't answer her question and just continue eating my breakfast.  
After I finish my food and put my plate into the sink, I grab all my stuff then walk over to mom and press a kiss to her cheek quickly.  
"I love you," I tell her and she smiles at me.  
"I love you, too. be careful!" she says as I walk out the door. I let out a soft laugh. I throw my things in the back seat and then drive off to the pool.

"Hey there Danny boy," I hear as I walk into the pool gate. I shake my head at the girl in front of me. I always get a little jittery when I walk through the gate. Walking into practice, knowing that in a few minutes, I'm going to be able to swim, gets me so excited.  
"Hi, Olivia," I respond, earning a smile. She follows me as I walk over to my lane and set my bag down. I then walk over to the group that was forming of other swimmers.  
"Hey Dan!" Some of them say as I make it into the group. The team has roughly been the same throughout the years. All of us joining at around the same time and joining again every year.  
"So, how have you been, Dan?" One of the girls, Miranda, asks, bringing me into the conversation.  
"Good, I guess. Just glad to finally be out of school. I'm so done with the stress; it's good to be free from it for a couple months."  
"Amen to that," A boy named Josh says.  
"Okay everybody! Let's stretch!" Coach Lauren announces bringing everybody over from the benches.  
After we stretch, we are sent to our lanes. I pull off my shirt and pants and put them into my bag and put on my cap and goggles. I look up to the occupied lifeguard stand and notice the lifeguard staring at me. I smile at him and he quickly looks away, at the pool, obviously caught in the act. He has dark ebony hair that contrasts beautifully with his pale skin, which is kind of ironic with him being a lifeguard.  
"Okay! Do a three hundred swim and a hundred kick to warm up!" Coach says, tearing me away from my thoughts. I jump in and start the warm up.  
Throughout practice, I catch the lifeguard looking at me between sets, when we have a short break. Thankfully I don't have to deal with him looking at me throughout the entire two-hour practice as he must rotate with the other lifeguards. But when it's him up, I can't say I don’t looks his way, secretively, too.  
"Do a one hundred choice, and then you're done" Coach tells us at the end of our IM (individual medley) sets. As I swim backstroke for the one hundred, I catch the lifeguard glancing at me every once in a while. I smile as I finish my warm down.  
After we get out of the pool, I walk over to Olivia.  
"Hey Liv, you're still working as a lifeguard this summer, right?"  
"Yeah, why?" She asks looking at me as she grabs her bag.  
"Who's that lifeguard with the black hair? I've never seen him before and he doesn't look like a rookie,"  
"Oh! That's Phil! He just moved here and he was a guard where he previously lived, so our boss let him join. He's actually pretty good and he's super cool; actually, you'd probably get along with him pretty well if you were to talk to him."  
"Me? Talk to someone outside of the swim team? Yeah, right okay, do you know me Olivia?"  
"Actually, yes I do. And I know the reason you asked about him is because you think he’s cute," I look at her with my eyes wide. How did she know? Maybe she knows me a little too well for my liking.  
"I-psh-I don't think he's cute, ha! What makes you think that?" She lets out a laugh while her eyes are directed behind me for some reason I don't understand, until-  
"Well. he’s right behind you," I turn around, my eyes still wide, and my mouth drops. Standing in front of me is the beautiful lifeguard with the black hair, pale skin, that has been looking at me throughout practice.  
"Are you okay? You look a bit flabbergasted," Olivia lets out a burst of laughter. All the heat from my body rushes towards my cheeks.  
"I-I'm ok-kay," I say stuttering over my words. Really Dan?! Can't you learn to control yourself around cute boys?!  
"Are you sure about that, you can barely talk."  
"I'm sure," I answer, throwing an evil glare at Olivia, who is enjoying my scene of embarrassment. She finally walks away, catching on, while continuing to laugh.  
"Phil, right?" I say, shocking him with my fast composure.  
"Yeah, and you -"  
"Dan," I say quickly, cutting him off. He smiles, his tongue sticking out of the side of his mouth, and I realize in this moment I have never seen anything cuter, my heart sighs.  
"Well, Dan, are you free, say, Thursday afternoon?" I gasp. I can't believe this is happening.  
"What's happening Thursday night?" I ask, playing it cool. Oh my God, I sound so stupid.  
"Well, I have the afternoon off and I thought you'd like to hang out with me."  
"Hang out with you? Who said I'd like to hang out with you? I just met you, I barely know you." I say and he smiles.  
"And I'd like you change that," Suddenly, my heart beat picks up, significantly.  
"Oh," I say, a loss for words.  
"So?" He says, and he sounds like he’s not sure of himself anymore, like I’m going to reject him.  
"Okay," I say, pulling at my bag strap.  
"Okay? Seriously?!" He says, excitingly and I smile at his joy. He really thought I was going to say no. I nod my head and he give me a gigantic smile.  
"Okay, well here’s my number," He hands me a post-it note, "Text me, and we can sort out the details and whatnot,"  
"Okay," I say and slip the note into the pocket of my bag. We stare at each other for a couple of seconds.  
"Well, I should probably get back to work," He says glancing at the guard house.  
"You probably should," I say back.  
"Bye Dan. I'll be talking to you soon, right?" I smile and nod my head.  
"Yes, goodbye Phil." He smiles, turns and starts walking towards the guard house.  
"Oh, and phil?" I say and he stops mid-walk and looks back at me.  
"Hm?"  
"Maybe you should actually do your job and keep an eye on everyone in the pool not just on me, yeah?"  
And this time, it's Phil's turn to blush.

As I walk through the front door, I am smiling. As I walk further into the house, I find mom sitting in the living room on the couch, watching the latest show on the food network. she turns her head around and glances at me.  
"How was practice?" I smile thinking about the past three hours.  
"Great," I say, my smile going wider, showing off my dimples.  
"Oh? what happened? I can practically feel the happiness radiating off you."  
"Can I not be happy about going to swim practice?" She rolls her eyes.  
"The first day of morning practice? This is the first time you've come through that door without exhaustion. Something's up. Come on Dan tell me!" Sometimes she doesn't act like my mom, more like a crazy best friend that won’t get off your case about everything.  
"Okay," I say, putting my stuff down and hopping over the back of the couch. We both turn and face each other.  
It's only mom and I, with dad out of the picture since I was three. She majorly plays the role of my mother and best friend at times since I don't talk to anyone out of swim, and then, I'm barely friends with anyone on the team, we just talk every once in a while; acquaintances. That's why I'm glad I have my mom. She listens to everything I say and doesn’t judge me whatsoever. I remember when I came out to her, she cried and hugged me and after she settled down she asked me about any boys I liked, in which I just rolled my eyes and laughed. It wasn't the reaction I was expecting out of her, but I'm glad I got it.  
"I think I might, maybe, have a date?" Was it a date? Did he ask me out, or did he just want to hang out and make a friend? He is new here, I doubt he knows anyone here other than some of the lifeguards. But he wouldn't stop looking at me. That means something, right? This is going to be the death of me.  
Mom gasps. "A date?! With who?! someone on the swim team?! I didn't know you liked anyone! How come you haven't told me, Daniel?! You usually always do!" ai laugh at her outburst.  
"I don't like anyone! Well, I guess. I don't know." I sigh and continue, "I think it's a date. I’m not entirely sure. It's one of the lifeguards, he just moved here and started working for pool." I tell her, and around the time I finish she has calmed down a bit.  
"How did this come to happen? A date with someone you just met? He must be something if you agreed to a date!"  
"Oh yeah, he is," I say blushing, "All throughout practice he just kept watching me and then after practice he came up to me, we talked for a little and then he asked if I was free Thursday afternoon, and then gave me his number." Once I finish, she squeals and ai roll my eyes. Seriously, I can't tell if this woman is a teenager or the person who gave birth to me at twenty-three years old. She seems more excited about this than me.  
"Oh, Dan, I'm so happy for you!" I roll my eyes again and let out a small laugh.  
"Thanks mom. Can I go now? I kind of want to get out of my suit and take a shower," I say and get up from the couch and grab my stuff, heading towards the stairs.  
"Don't forget to text him!" She yells after me and I laugh.  
"Already planned on it!" I yell back and shake my head. I can hear her laughter from upstairs.  
Once I get into my room, I throw my stuff in the corner and immediately jump onto my bed, not caring that I was still in my suit.  
To Phil:  
phil?  
I get an instant reply.  
From Phil:  
Dan?  
To Phil:  
how did you know it was me?  
From Phil:  
I don't give my number to just anybody. Consider yourself lucky  
To Phil:  
oh im flattered  
how are you texting be back to quickly? shouldnt you be working?  
From Phil:  
I just got on break not too long ago  
We continue like this until Phil says he has to go back up on stand. While he's gone for the next hour, I decide to finally take a shower and change into some real, comfortable clothes. After he comes back we talk some more and it continues like this. We talk about our hobbies, what music, tv shows, movies we like; which are strangely very similar lists.  
Since I started texting him, I couldn't stop. It's like he's a drug and I'm addicted. I just cannot stop talking to this boy.


End file.
